


More than a Taste

by OceanofNoise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Winnipeg Jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofNoise/pseuds/OceanofNoise
Summary: Adam is being stupid and silly and stroking a slice of Canadian bacon against the side of Brandon's face. Brandon smiles, gently, and flinches instinctually but allows Adam to carry on as though he doesn't mind it and the revelation comes - as unexpected, jolting and undeniable as a blindside hit.Adam sees the soft crescent of Brandon's mouth and suddenly wonders, inconveniently, irrevocably, desperately, how it might feel to replace that piece of pork with the pad of his thumb. Or the brush of his lips. Or the tip of his tongue.





	More than a Taste

They're well into filming the commercial for Skip the Dishes and Adam is being stupid and silly and stroking a slice of Canadian bacon against the side of Brandon's face. Brandon smiles, gently, and flinches instinctually but allows Adam to carry on as though he doesn't mind it and the revelation comes - as unexpected, jolting and undeniable as a blindside hit.

Adam sees the soft crescent of Brandon's mouth and suddenly wonders, inconveniently, irrevocably, desperately, how it might feel to replace that piece of pork with the pad of his thumb. Or the brush of his lips. Or the tip of his tongue. He wonders if Brandon would still smile way he does now, if he would lean into Adam's touch. If the salty flavour in Adam's mouth would be from the remnants of the bacon grease or Brandon's own skin.

Maybe in some sort of alternative universe Adam would want to, be brave enough to find out. Maybe he'd step towards Brandon and graze the arch of Brandon's cheekbone with his thumb, then let his lips continue to trace along that path, his tongue trailing to capture the taste and then moving south, until-

Adam nearly drops the fork in his hand but his reflexes save him this time and he recovers his composure undetected, guiding the fork towards Brandon's awaiting mouth instead.

"Bite and rip," Adam commands Brandon. His steady hands do well to conceal the pounding of his heart in his chest. Brandon rips a chunk off with his teeth and Adam's eyes linger on the chewing rhythm of Brandon's sharp jaw line for moment before he has to tear them away. He can't think about this now. This commercial still work for him and he has a job to finish - ergo he has to keep his shit together for just a little while longer.

Adam does a commendable job of keeping said shit together - and his efforts result in a matchup victory. 

Okay not really - the win is a complete farce so he celebrates accordingly. Brandon chuckles good-humouredly and Adam's triumph feels weirdly vindicated.

The shoot is nearly done and this conclusion combined with the earlier revelation prompts him to do something else silly and stupid, as it had served him so well in his recent history. It's impulsive and ridiculous but as he grabs Brandon's face in his hands and sees that mouth curling up again he calmly comprehends that his concocted alternative universe may not be so separate from his reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over that commercial and I don't think I ever will be.


End file.
